The present invention relates to a ball game device and method of using the same, for playing a ball game indoors and/or outdoors.
Game devices and ball games are well known in the art, but none describe a device and a method of using the same as described in the present invention.
One known prior art is a GAME APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,681, which comprises a hollow block in the form of a truncated block with a passage extending through a top thereof, through which granular material is passed.
Another known prior art is a GAME DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,719, which comprises a marble depositing chamber having a plurality of circumferentially spaced marble receptacles detachably mounted about the periphery thereof with the device capable of being rolled over a surface and having a port through which the marbles can be put inside thereof.
Also, another known prior art is a PROJECTILE HAVING INDENTED SURFACE AREAS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,971, which comprises a body member having a spherical shape with six equally-sized indentations therein with each indentation having an annular rim and having raised indicia on the spherical surface inside the rim and further having a dimple formed on the spherical surface thereof which is used for amusement.
Further, another known prior art is a BOUNCING CUBE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,408, which comprises a spherical ball of high density material forming the center of the cube which comprises identical sides and comprises low density material which buckles under impact causing the spherical ball in the cube to react to the impact and respond as a ball.
Yet, another known prior art is a SIMULATED BASEBALL GAME, U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,854, which comprises a base of nonmetallic material, a playing surface delineated to simulate a baseball field including a home plate and carrying indicia to indicate scoring values, a plurality of metal blocks on the bases, which are magnetized to attract a ball of magnetized material.
The ball game device and the method of using the same in the present invention is not described, anticipated, nor suggested in any of the prior art and is definitely useful for children and adults of all talents and abilities, who can equally compete with other children and adults having either greater or less ability as themselves and who, otherwise, would be prevented from actively participating in a ball game as such.